No pain, no gain
by sokketokke
Summary: When Derek gets hurt at hockey practice, Casey decides to take care of him. Is this because she loves him as a brother, or is there more? (Dasey-story) I do not own LWD. Rated T for language and content in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a story! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.

Casey was sitting on the couch, watching a sappy love story on TV. The house was unusually quiet: Nora and George were away for the weekend, Marti was spending the weekend with her mom, Lizzy went to a sleepover, Edwin was staying with a friend and Derek was at a hockey game. Finally, she had some me-time, something she didn't get too often in this house. 'Aaaah' she sighed, as she focused her attention back on the TV. Just a few moments later, she heard Dereks car pull op. 'Great, so much for the peace and quiet…' Before she could finish her thought, Derek stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him. Casey knew that this wasn't a good sign. Something must have pissed him off. And since she was the only one home…

"How was the game?", she quickly asked. "Greaaaaat", he responded, "until some jerk decided to shove me against the boards. He massaged his right shoulder with a painful grimace, threw his hockey bag onto the ground and hopped into his chair, all while grabbing the remote from Casey. "Hey", she shouted, "I was watching that!" "Well you're not anymore!" he said. Casey started to fight him, and pulled his right arm. She stopped immediately when she heard Derek cry out in pain. "You okay?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face. He said he was fine, but tears started to fill his eyes. "Let me see." She commanded. She started too tug on his shirt. "Au au au AU!" he cried out. "Sorry" she whispered. She now carefully tried to pull his t-shirt over his head and stared at his shoulder. It was all swollen and blue. "Oooh Derek, that looks bad! I'll go get you an icepack." Derek sighed. He knew he was supposed to be thankful for her help, but why did she always have to be so … dramatic about everything.

Casey watched Derek wince as she put some ice on his shoulder. She had to admit: Derek looked hot without his shirt on. A single butterfly fluttered in her stomach. 'Focus Casey!' she thought by herself. "Are you sure you're all right?' She started studying his shoulder again. "Yes Casey, I'm fine! Stop worrying!" She carefully touched his shoulder and saw Derek biting his tongue not to scream out in pain. "Okay that's it", she said sternly, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

After some bickering, she finally got him into the car and drove to the hospital. After hours of waiting, Derek came out laughing, with his arm in a sling. The doctor apologized to Casey: "He dislocated his shoulder, so we gave him some laughing gas to sedate him while putting his shoulder back in its place. But it seems that we gave him a bit too much. Don't worry, he will be back to normal in a couple of hours." After thanking the doctor, Casey dragged a giggling Derek along with her.

Once she arrived home, she tried putting him to bed. Derek was refusing like a little kid. She started undressing him, stripping him down to his boxers, very carefully, so she wouldn't hurt him. After half an hour of bickering and whining, Derek finally got into his bed. "Call me if you need anything." She said, while turning of the lights. "Thanks Case," a sleepy Derek answered, "I love you…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I-I'm sorry Derek, I didn't catch that last part," Casey stammered, "Derek?". But Derek was already sound asleep. Casey was confused. 'Did he actually say he loved me?' she wondered, 'And if he did, what does it mean? Love like a sister or love as in...' Casey felt some more butterflies in her stomach. 'No, stop thinking that!', she told herself. She shook her head and went to bed.

The next morning Casey knocked on Derek's door with a stack of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. No response. She went in anyway. Derek was sleeping on his side, with his … between his legs and in his arms, like he was cuddling someone. 'Oooh he's so cute,' Casey thought, 'and handsome too!' Derek was actually a lot more muscular then she would have expected. She jumped when Derek started mumbling something in his sleep. Looking at the clock, she realized she had stood there for five minutes, staring at him. She put the pancakes on his desk, and was about to wake him up, when Derek started mumbling again, this time loud enough for her to hear. "Casey".

Casey was shocked. Was Derek dreaming about her? She quickly walked out of the room, hitting the door on her way out. The 'au!' she cried out woke Derek up. "You know you're supposed to open the door first, right?" Derek said mockingly. "Hahaha, very funny Derek," she said while rubbing the bump on her forehead, "How's the shoulder feeling?". Derek sat up. "A bit sore, but better than yesterday," he replied. Did he smell pancakes? He noticed the plate on the desk and realized he was starving. Casey put the plate on his lap and gave him a fork. "Thanks Case," he said "And thanks for everything you did yesterday. I know I must have been a handful with all that laughing gas they gave me." Casey laughed a bit. "The Great Derek Venturi thanking me. Wauw, that's a first! And yes, you were a handful, but you were also very funny. Do you remember everything that's happened?" "Nope," Derek said with his mouth full of pancake, "Just some parts, but I think they might not even be real… Unless we did cross a talking green rabbit on our way home off course." Casey started laughing. "Call me if you need anything!" she yelled when leaving the room. She was surprised; they actually had a decent conversation. That didn't happen too often. She went downstairs, sat at the dinner table and started her homework.

While eating his pancakes, Derek thought back on yesterday's events. His mind was still kind of foggy. Suddenly it all started to come back to him: Casey's soft hands undressing him, and putting him to bed. He found himself smiling at the thought. What was wrong with him? He didn't like Casey that way? He couldn't. Than he remembered; he said he loved her! He almost choked in his pancakes. Something was wrong with him! And then the dream he had about her last night… 'No no no no no!' he thought, this couldn't be happening. He shook his head and started dressing himself. He quickly found out that it wouldn't be easy to do all of this with only one arm. He hesitated. Should he call Casey for help? No, he decided. She did enough already. Besides, the thought of Casey touching him alone was enough to get him exited. "Stop it!", he said to himself, and started to get dressed.

Casey sighed. She couldn't concentrate. The only thing she could think about was Derek. Off course, that had happened before, when he had pulled some lame prank on her. But now… Her thoughts of Derek's bare torso were interrupted by, well, Derek's bare torso. He came downstairs, wrestling with his shirt, but didn't seem to get it on. "Need some help?", she giggled. "It's not funny!", Derek said angrily, "and yes, I could really use some help!". Casey blushed and mumbled an apology. It wasn't fair to laugh at Derek for something like this. But she couldn't help it, he was just so darn cute. She helped untangle the shirt and put it on correctly; very carefully, so she wouldn't hurt him. Her soft, gentle hands going over his strong, muscular body. Their eyes met. They had never been standing so close to each other. Casey felt the strong urge to kiss Derek, and she could tell he felt it too. They both jumped when the front door swung open.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, we're-", George ended his sentence abruptly, "Casey and Derek, what were you doing?". They both started blushing and stammered "Nothing!". George raised his eyebrow. Casey said she had homework to do and raced upstairs, to her room. With the whole family staring at him, Derek quickly explained what had happened yesterday. After his story, George and Nora were too buzzy worrying about him to confront him with the awkwardness of the situation they just witnessed.

Upstairs, Casey was trying to get herself together. "He doesn't want to kiss you, Case," she told herself, "For God's sake, he's your stepbrother! Your childish, annoying and immature stepbrother. Why would I want to kiss him?" She finally stopped pacing around and threw herself onto her bed. 'Why is being a teenager so complicated?' she sighed.

A few hours later, Nora called Casey down for dinner. Although she'd rather have stayed in her room, she couldn't ignore her grumbling stomach and went downstairs. While Marti was babbling on about all the things she did this weekend, Casey ate quietly, while staring at her plate. She feared that if she would look Derek in the eyes, her head would turn the same color as the spaghetti they were having. Derek was unusually quiet too. Nora noticed and said: "Casey and Derek, what's going on with you? You're both awfully quiet today.". Derek shrugged while Casey replied: "I guess we're just tired. We were home pretty late yesterday.". Nora nodded understandingly. She decided to drop it, they both did look pretty exhausted. "Then maybe you two should go to bed. George and I will do the dishes tonight." Derek and Casey both thanked her and quickly went upstairs.

Casey threw on her PJ's, a tank top and short shorts, and started getting ready for bed. She didn't lie to her mom; she was pretty tired from last night. Suddenly Derek came into her room with his shirt …. "De-rek!", she shouted, "You startled me!". "Sorry Case," he replied, "but I'm kind of stuck again." Casey now noticed the look on his face, and realized he was in pain. She helped him out of his awkward position as soon as she could, trying hard not to cause him any more pain. "Thanks," he sighed. "You know, it might be a good idea to come to me before putting on your clothes, so I don't have to rescue you from your shirt every time.", she replied. "Hey, it's hard taking off a t-shirt with only one arm! Why don't you try it, Klutzilla!" "Maybe I will." In one fluent motion Casey took of her top, only then realizing she stood in front of her stepbrother in her bra and a teeny tiny short.

'Damn, she's hot!', Derek thought. If she wasn't his stepsister, he would have taken her right here and right now. 'But she is,' he said to himself, 'she's of limits'. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away. As he started to walk out of her room, not wanting to make the situation more awkward then it already was, Casey yelled: "Wait!" He turned around. "Don't you need help with your pants too? I mean, unbuttoning your pants onehandedly seams kinda difficult…" He shut the door behind him. She bent over to unbutton his pants, letting him look into her cleavage. His pants started to feel a little tight in a special place. She removed his pants, hands gliding over his strong, muscular legs. She laughed a little when she came back up, seeing him standing there, one hand over his crotch. "Someone is getting a little excited," she giggled. "You would be to if a hot girl was touching you all over," he said. As soon as the words escaped from his lips, his cheeks got a burning red color and he gazed to the floor. She took his chin, lifted it so their eyes met and kissed him. He kissed her back. Soon they were both making out in Casey's bed. "Casey, I –", Derek started, but Casey interrupted: "I know Derek, me too." From that moment on, they weren't just step-siblings, but lovers as well.


End file.
